


Cose che dimentico

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amleto si alza di scatto, nel pieno della notte. Un senso di angoscia gli spezza il respiro e la luce lunare che entra dalla finestra conferisce a tutto ciò che lo circonda un'aria spettrale. Volta lo sguardo di scatto e trova il letto vuoto: Ofelia è scomparsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cose che dimentico

**Author's Note:**

> titolo e citazione iniziale © Fabrizio de André.

_Qui nel girone invisibili_   
_per un capriccio del cielo_   
_viviamo come destini_   
_e tutti ne sentiamo il gelo_

  
  
Amleto si alza di scatto, nel pieno della notte. Un senso di angoscia gli spezza il respiro e la luce lunare che entra dalla finestra conferisce a tutto ciò che lo circonda un'aria spettrale.  
Volta lo sguardo di scatto e trova il letto vuoto: Ofelia è scomparsa.  
Dev'essere tornata nelle sue stanze appena lui si è addormentato. Cara ragazza, così ossessionata dalla morale e dal non deludere il padre e il fratello. Questi rapporti morbosi con la famiglia li rovineranno, prima o poi. Ne è certo.  
A cose normali tornerebbe a dormire, ma questa notte non ci riesce. Una specie di presentimento gli suggerisce di alzarsi, di rischiare, di andare da Ofelia fosse anche solo per guardarla dormire avvolta da quella Luna azzurrina.  
I suoi piedi toccano la pietra dura, ma stranamente non sente freddo. Cammina senza fare rumore per la stanza, fa per aprire la porta, ma con un passo si trova direttamente in corridoio. La sua piccola Ofelia si dev'essere dimenticata di richiudere la porta, nella fretta.  
Non può fare a meno d'immaginarsela correre con le vesti scomposte, che la coprono appena, i seni sodi che sobbalzano e le gambe scoperte fino al ginocchio. E, in un istante, i suoi propositi iniziali diventano un po' meno puri.  
Quando finalmente si trova davanti alla stanza di Ofelia, fa per aprire la porta, ma le sue dita incontrano solo l'aria. Guarda in basso e, con orrore, vede che il suo braccio è affondato per metà nel legno. Con un groppo in gola compie un altro paio di passi e si ritrova nella stanza della sua amata. Completamente vuota.  
La cerca ovunque, la luce lunare che si fa sempre più soffocante ad ogni centimetro che esplora senza trovarla. Solo un tocco sulla sua schiena, leggero come uno sbuffo di fumo, riesce a fermarlo dopo qualche minuto. Si volta di scatto e la vede, bella come sempre, se non fosse per la pelle più pallida del solito e le ninfee impigliate fra i capelli bagnati.  
«Amleto... che fai?» gli chiede, la voce che sembra provenire da molto lontano.  
«Ti cercavo,» risponde lui, facendo un passo avanti per posarle una mano sul volto, ma senza riuscirci.  
«Non ricordi?» domanda lei, con una punta di amarezza nella voce.  
«No. Cosa dovrei ricordare?»  
Lei allunga una mano e, finalmente, lo tocca, le dita che percorrono le ferite che gli costellano il corpo. Amleto abbassa lo sguardo, lo rialza sul volto cianotico di Ofelia e, con un urlo, cade a terra con la testa stretta fra le mani.  
«No. No. No. No. No,» ripete in un mantra. «NO.»  
Lei si china ad abbracciarlo, gli bacia la bocca senza consistenza, lo accarezza, gli fa poggiare la testa sui propri seni di nuvola.  
«Amleto, non può andare avanti così.»  
«Tutto questo non è reale! È un incubo, un inganno, devo essere impazzito del tutto!» fa per cacciarla via, per sciogliere l'abbraccio, ma lei, con una forza sovraumana, lo tiene stretto, le due anime che rimangono incollate e lui che finalmente si arrende all'evidenza.  
«Amore...» sussurra lei, poi inizia a cantargli una filastrocca per bambini, cercando di calmarlo.  
«Da quant'è che...»  
«Secoli. Ormai non ci abita più nessuno, qui. Ma quasi ogni notte è la stessa storia. Tu non ricordi, mi cerchi e io devo venire a rammentarti che non siamo più vivi. Se questa è una punzione che Dio ha pensato per noi, mi vedo costretta ad obiettare: in vita non abbiamo fatto nulla di tanto crudele da meritarci questo eterno inferno in terra.»  
«Io... non so, ho la testa piena di nebbia.»  
«Adesso passa, Amleto mio adorato. Passa, come passa ogni notte.»  
Continua a cullarlo finché non chiude gli occhi e si rilassa – si rassegna – e crolla fra le sue braccia, esausto. Se avesse ancora un corpo si potrebbe dire che si è addormentato, ma la dimensione in cui è adesso contempla solo l'oblio e un momentaneo sprofondare nella nebbia.  
Ofelia cerca le sue labbra per mimare ancora una volta il gesto di un bacio. E Amleto spera almeno di poter avvertire il contatto, almeno quello. Ma la bocca della sua amata è inconsistente come la foschia nelle sere d'inverno e lui, in quel momento, si rende conto che non ricorda più che sapore abbia un bacio, così come tante altre cose. E capisce veramente cos'è la morte, non dalle ferite che permangono sul suo spirito, non dal non avere più un corpo, non dalla nebbia che avvolge la sua percezione dello scorrere del tempo, ma dalle cose che ha dimenticato.


End file.
